Mary
by kat69d
Summary: a servant turns out to be more than just a servant...an heiress who everyone thought had died has come back...life will never be the same...


Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the pre-existing characters. I do own Mary. Enjoy!

* * *

"You're an ungrateful little bitch," he screamed.

I cowered at his feet waiting for the next blow or curse. He kicked me and I fell back into the fireplace knocking over the pot of Floo powder.

"Clean that up."

I started to sweep it into a pile and scooped it up with my good hand. He had broken one of my wrists at the start of the beating. He didn't even stay to make sure I cleaned it up properly. He stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind me. I was surprised because he hasn't left me alone in a room with a fireplace and Floo powder since I was 9. I shuddered at the thought of the beating he gave me when he found me but it made me want to do this even more.

I waited so I couldn't hear the sound of his boots clunking on the hardwood floor. I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stood shakily. I threw the powder into the fire and it turned green. I stepped into it.

"Hogwarts," I said but not too loud.

My body started to spin and I made sure to keep my arms in. I came out of a fireplace at my destination but I fell into someone sitting at a table. I immediately backed away and scanned the vast room. I immediately saw him so I backed away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," I kept repeating as I backed away.

The back of my knees hit something and I fell to the stone floor. I kept backing away since he started to get up with some others. I was still scooting back on the floor when I hit something. I looked up and paled.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't hurt me."

I scooted away from him to the wall. I held out my hands with one wrist at a weird angle to protect me from him.

"Please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Just don't hurt me," I said, trying to tuck myself together.

I don't know what I did but the man in front of me flew back as did some of the students near me. I looked up to see an old man with a long white beard coming towards me before I passed out.

When I awoke, I laid perfectly still because I knew he preferred to punish me when I was awake so he could hear me scream in pain.

"Albus, you saw her. Her body is covered in bruises and cuts. Poppy said she had a large gash on her head that is a few days old. Her wrist was broken and there's signs that it's not the first time."

"Minerva, we don't even know where she came from," said a grandfatherly voice.

"I might be able to help with that," said a gruffy, menacing voice.

Involuntarily, my body started to shake in fear. It's not as if I've met the man personally before but I've caught glimpses and heard him talking to Master.

"She's awake."

I grabbed the sheet, throwing it over my head to try to hide underneath it.

"My dear, there's nothing to be afraid of. You are safe here."

The sheet was pulled down so I could see everyone. There stood the man with the beard, an older woman with her hair pulled back into a bun, the man in the black robes, and a middle aged woman in healer robes. My eyes darted back between everyone before settling on him. I caught his eye before looking down. I started to shake harder. The old man reached out to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Please no," I whimpered, as I cowered more.

He stopped and looked at me.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts. This is Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, Severus Snape, Potions master, and Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts nurse. Can you tell us who you are?"

I looked up and saw_him_ staring down at me. He was scowling. I broke eye contact and looked down.

"Please don't let him take me. I just can't go back there," I whispered.

"Where, my dear?"

"Back to Master."

"What's your name?"

"He calls me many names but the house elves call me Mary."

"Why did you come here?"

"No matter what I do, Master punishes me. Not a day goes by without some sort of punishment. I constantly hurt and I can't take anymore. He saw me and he's going to tell Master that I'm here. Don't let him take me," I sobbed.

"Who? Mary, who is going to tell?" McGonagall asked.

I couldn't speak. I cried harder and started to rock back and forth.

"Draco. Lucius probably already knows she's missing but didn't know where she went. Draco will let him know she's here," Snape commented.

"You know who she is?" Dumbledore asked, turning to face Snape.

"I knew of her. She's supposed to be dead though. Or at least that's what I was told. This is Mary Malfoy, Draco's sister."

There was complete silence in the room before a large door slammed.

"No. He's here. Hide me," I squeaked.

"Dumbledore, where is she?" Lucius cried out.

"Minerva, take her into Poppy's office and then to my office. I will deal with Lucius."

The older lady and the healer helped me out of bed and quickly into an office. We went over to the fireplace and used it to get to another office. I could still hear him yelling so I backed myself into a corner and waited for him to come and get me.

"Are you hungry, dear?"

I meekly nodded and someone called down to the kitchens. I hear a poof and a tray being set down.

"Mary?"

I looked up and smiled.

"Dobby!"

I took the house elf into my arms and hugged him. It's been years since I saw Dobby. He had different socks on his feet (one was red with white stripes and the other was blue with purple stars) and was still wearing a towel toga. He looked healthier than when he was at the Manor.

"Why is Mary here?"

"Is this where you came after you were freed?"

"Dobby likes it here. Did Master free Mary?"

"No. I ran."

"Master won't like that," he said, shaking his head.

"He's here, Dobby. Albus and I will not let Malfoy take her," McGonagall said.

Dobby patted me on the head and I winced. He brought the tray of food over to me and I didn't hesitate to gobble everything on the tray. Dobby wouldn't leave me so he sat beside me on the floor.

It was awhile before Dumbledore came. He saw me huddled in the corner with Dobby and frowned.

"My dear, why don't you sit in the chair? It is more comfortable."

I got up and took a seat across the desk from him. Dobby stood beside me, patting my hand.

"Master is furious at me. He was the last time I ran. Please don't let him take me back. I don't want to die," I cried.

The door to the office opened and I screamed. I ran over to the corner and cowered. I could hear footsteps coming closer so I put out my hands.

_Don't come near me,_ I thought.

The footsteps stopped.

"Albus, is she doing what I think she's doing?" McGonagall asked.

"I believe so. Severus, why did you stop?"

"I can't go any further. My legs are stuck."

I looked up and the four adults were all standing in front of me, looking down at me. I started to feel weak so I dropped my arms. I saw Snape stumble for a second before catching himself.

"Mary doing magic, Professor? Mary never done magic before," Dobby spoke up.

"Is this true, Mary?"

"The only other time was when I was 9. I've tried since by reading the books in Master's study and even Master Draco's school books but nothing worked.

"When I was 9, I had seen Master and Mistress use the powder in the fireplace before so I thought I would try it. I ended up in a store that I heard Master talking about. It was dark and filled with weird things. I left the store and walked around. I ended up in front of a place with brooms. I saw Master's reflection in the window before he spun me around to face him. I thought that if he couldn't chase me, I could get away. He lost his grip so I took off but it was awhile before he caught up to me. I was almost back at the store in Knockturn Alley when he did."

"What happened?"

"That was the first time he used a curse on me. He beat me first and when I was weak, he used the torture curse on me. I remember reading about it in one of Master's books."

"Merlin," McGonagall said. "Her own father cursing her."

"Albus, why wouldn't she have been able to do magic before?" the nurse asked.

"There must be wards on Malfoy Manor preventing her from doing magic. Lucius believes women are inferior so when Narcissa gave birth to twins, Draco and Mary, he was livid. A few days after their birth, Lucius told me that Mary didn't survive," Snape said.

"But if she's never done magic before, how can she do it without a wand? Mary, when you were 9 and then again tonight, did you recite the spell?" McGonagall asked.

"Not that I know of. I just thought of what I wanted to happen and it does. When he came into the office, I thought of how I didn't want him near me."

"Dobby, there are empty quarters on the 5th floor. Mary, you look tired so go to bed when you get to your room. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Dobby took me by the hand and the next thing I knew, we were in a different room. Dobby lit the fireplace and pushed me towards the bed.

"Headmaster says sleep. Dobby will stay to protect Mary."

"Thank you, Dobby."

I climbed into bed and fell asleep. I awoke several times during the night from nightmares. They were always of Master finding me and punishing me. In the morning, Dobby already had breakfast for me. I ate until I felt like I was going to be sick. It's not like Master starves me but from the constant beatings my stomach doesn't normally allow for me to eat much.

_This dress is dirty. I need new clothes,_ I thought.

They appeared on the chair next to me. Dobby jumped when they first appeared but I just smiled. I could get used to this.

"Dobby, is there somewhere I can get cleaned up?"

"Headmaster says for Mary to use the prefect bathroom. He gave Dobby the password."

Dobby showed me to the prefect bathroom and I went in. He said he would stand guard outside. I just had to chuckle and promised him that I would be fine. I watched as he disappeared. I filled the bath and climbed in after removing the bandage on my wrist. It had healed nicely this time. Back at the Manor, I always had to be quick so I took my time. I was lazily leaning against the edge of the bath.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here."

I shot up and looked behind me. There stood a girl with brown wavy hair dressed in a robe and holding a towel. She looked at me for a second more before coming closer. I backed away from her.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You're the girl from the incident at dinner last night. Are you alright? No one has ever managed to throw Professor Snape across the floor like that before."

"Miss Granger, please do not pester our guest."

The girl turned and there stood McGonagall in the doorway.

"Mary, please get dressed. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

I quickly dunked my hair into the water to rinse the shampoo out and got out of the bath. I dressed and followed McGonagall.

"Interesting selection of clothes."

I looked down at the jeans and white tank top. The jeans had fit perfectly but the tank top was tight. Luckily my bra was white so it didn't show through that much. I hadn't thought of shoes so I was barefoot.

"I just thought of new clothes. I don't know where these came from. Should I change?"

"No, it'll be alright for now. You may want some shoes though."

As we walked through the hallways, students were watching me. We were nearing the entrance of Dumbledore's office when I spotted him. He had his normal smirk and I watched as he pulled his wand.

_If you didn't have your wand, you wouldn't be able to do a thing to me,_ I thought.

His wand flew out of his hand and into mine. The smirk vanished from his face as looks of surprise appeared on his friends. McGonagall had stopped and watched. She came up beside me and took the wand.

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. You can collect this from me before lunch. Why don't you, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson go back to your common room?"

I smirked myself and tilted my head at my brother. Oh, what would his friends think if they found out about me?

McGonagall and I went to Dumbledore's office, where the three of us sat and talked. I told them everything: growing up helping the house elves, being treated like a servant, how Mistress (my mother) was the only one to show me any affection and that was only when Master (my father) was not at home, and how when I hit puberty I was severely beaten because I had another weakness in my father's eyes.

"I have contacted the Ministry. They were under the assumption that you had died in infancy as well. They will be sending someone to verify what you claim."

"Master has people in the Ministry wrapped around his finger. I'm gonna be sent back there, aren't I?"

"Not if I can help it. There are ways to prove to them you are being truthful."

"Albus, her brother took aim at her in the hallway."

"I think Mary is quite sufficient in protecting herself, seeing how there are no wards keeping her from doing magic. I do ask that you be careful. There haven't been many wizards or witches who could do what you can. I've arranged with Professor Snape for private lessons to help you with harnessing your power."

"I've seen him at the Manor. How can you trust him?"

"I assure you Professor Snape is on our side."

"If you say so, Professor Dumbledore. If he's going to give me private lessons, what shall I do during the day?"

"We can arrange for you to sit in during some classes or you could check out our library here at the school."

"Would I have to attend classes with Master Draco?"

"Not unless you want to. And you're not under Malfoy's control anymore. Feel free to call him Draco or Malfoy, as most of the students do."

"Albus, surely you're not suggesting that she becomes a student," McGonagall said.

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting. She should have started at Hogwarts four years ago. It is not as if she is behind. She just needs to learn how to use it properly. We will wait until Severus says she is ready before we sort her into her house. Until then, Ms. Malfoy, feel free to walk throughout the castle and grounds. As a student, you are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest or on the trips to Hogsmeade without permission. Try to make some friends. The adjustment will be better."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Do you remember where your quarters are?"

"There's a portrait of a knight."

"It's on the 5th floor and the password is 'ginger newt'. I will be making an announcement at dinner. There are already rumors spreading around the school and I would like to put them to rest."

"What will happen when they find out I'm related to Draco?"

"I am not sure. It will be quite a surprise since no one knew you existed."

Before I left, McGonagall handed me a pair of sneakers. I slipped them on and left. Since it was the weekend, students were everywhere and they stared as I walked by. I headed straight outside to feel the warmth of the sun. I was never allowed outside unless Mas…my father was with me.

I walked through the courtyards, over the bridge and saw a little hut. I could see four people standing outside of it. I continued on, looking at everything. I stopped short of a large tree, swinging its branches at a bird.

"You were easy to find. Father never let you outside so it would be the first place you go."

I turned around and there stood my dear brother, alone. I chuckled and moved closer to him. The expression on his face changed but he didn't move.

"I thought you'd run. There are no wards to keep me in check anymore and you don't have your wand."

"Like you would try anything. You won't be here long and when Father gets a hold of you, you'll wish you were dead. Hell, you might be."

I moved closer to Draco and stood on my tippy toes to stare into his gray eyes. My blue eyes bore into him as the wind wiped my blond hair around. It wasn't as white-blond as Draco's or our father's but still quite blond.

"If I'm going, you're coming with me."

I walked past him and headed back to the castle. I ignored the looks from the students and sat around the fountain in one of the courtyards. I made little swirly patterns in the water with my fingers.

"Professor McGonagall interrupted us before you could introduce yourself. I'm Hermione and this is Harry and Ron," she said, introducing me to a boy with black hair and another boy with red hair.

"Hey. I'm Mary."

"That was a bloody good show last night. How did it feel to throw Snape across the room?" the red head asked.

"Ron, watch your language," Hermione scolded.

"I didn't even know what I was doing. I just didn't want him near me."

"So what happened? You looked ghastly."

"My father had just finished giving me my daily beating and I decided not to stick around anymore. I knew my brother attended here but I didn't think I would come flying out of a fireplace in the Great Hall."

"Brother? If he's here, then why haven't you been attending?"

"My father wouldn't allow it. Bad enough he put wards up around the Manor to prevent me from doing magic."

"Wards? That's unusual."

"Professor Snape says it's because my father doesn't like witches, that we're inferior since we're women. It's the same view he has on Muggles and Muggle-borns."

"Who's your brother?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore will be announcing it at dinner so it won't be a secret much longer. Draco Malfoy is my twin brother."

"What?!? Malfoy is an only child."

"That's what our father wanted everyone to think. They told people I died after I was born. I can clearly see how much you hate him. I'll just leave you alone."

I got up from the fountain and they parted as I walked past. I went back into the castle and found my way to the library. I started with the first book on the top shelf of the first section. I found a comfortable chair and relaxed.

Hours and two books later, the librarian told me it was time for dinner. She looked at me with trepidation. I remembered my place and put the book back on the shelf. We went downstairs to the Great Hall. McGonagall was waiting by the doors.

"Ah, there you are. Please come with me. Professor Dumbledore has set a place for you at the high table."

I followed her down the aisle in between two tables. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. McGonagall showed me to my seat, which had to be next to Snape. He glared and scowled at me.

"Be careful or your face might stay like that."

McGonagall tapped her glass with a fork and the room went silent. Dumbledore stood to get everyone's attention on him.

"We had a bit of excitement last night and I know that there are rumors already spreading throughout the school. I want to put those at rest. The girl who came out of the fireplace is Mary Malfoy and she will be staying with us."

There was an uproar throughout the hall. I looked down at my brother and his friends were glaring at him. Snape nudged me and motioned for me to stand. I did.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Until we can get her tested and sorted, she may be attending a variety of classes. Please make her feel at home here at Hogwarts."

Food appeared on the tables so I sat back down and piled some food onto my plate. I was hungry but I just pushed the food around because the stares were making me uneasy.

_I just want to be alone in the library,_ I thought.

And then I was. I was sitting in the same seat as earlier so I got up and grabbed the book. I continued to read until my butt got sore of the chair. I took the new book that I had begun to read and went up another floor. I found the portrait and told the knight the password. The fire was already lit so I curled up on a chair in front of the fire and continued to read.

When I went to bed, there was a package sitting on my bed. I opened the box and pulled the note out. It was from my mother:

_Mary,_

_I'm glad you were able to get away. I have tried talking to your father about his treatment to you for years but to no avail. I hope Draco is treating you decently while you are there. Your father doesn't know that I'm sending this to you. I hope everything is fine._

_Love,_

Mother 

I tossed the note on the bed and looked inside. Mother had included some of my clothes and some money. I don't know where she thought I would spend it. I still wasn't sure that Dumbledore could protect me from my father. I undressed and climbed into bed.

In the morning, I dressed in the jeans and the tank top before heading to the library. I switched the book that I had finished for a new one. I took my seat and started to read.

"Mary didn't go down for breakfast. Dobby brought breakfast to Mary."

"Hey, Dobby. I'm not sure I'm allowed to eat in the library."

"Headmaster told Dobby to bring food to Mary."

I took the tray that Dobby had and put it on the table in front of me. I thanked him and he vanished. I grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it while I read.

"I don't think Madame Pince allows food in the library."

I looked up and it was Hermione. She was standing there, looking down at me.

"She can take it up with Professor Dumbledore. He asked Dobby to bring me food and I was here so I'm gonna eat it. Aren't you scared of me? Everyone was last night when the announcement was made."

"I'm here because I have some questions."

"Take a seat and ask away. I've already had to tell my life story once before."

"Are you really Malfoy's sister?"

"Yes, twins like I said yesterday. Father was proud that he had a son and hoped for another but after I was born, he became disappointed. A few days later, he told everyone, even the Ministry, that I had died. They've kept me as a slave ever since."

"Have you ever tried to leave before?"

"Once about 6 years ago. It was also the only other time I did magic."

"Where did you go?"

I explained to her about my trip to Knockturn Alley and the punishment I received because of it. She looked deathly pale when I described the pain I was in from the Cruciatus curse.

"How were you able to throw Professor Snape across the room?"

"Professor Dumbledore believes I can do something he calls wandless magic. He's arranged for Professor Snape to give me private lessons."

"Many wizards have done wandless magic. Why would you need lessons?"

"It's because the magic I do is unconventional. Take last night at dinner. I was thinking of getting away, coming back to the library and then I was here. I don't actually say a spell or incantation. The teachers are worried about what I might do since I don't know how to control it."

Hermione was quiet. She just sat there looking at me.

"But how?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. I've read every book at the Manor and I'm starting on the books here. I know it's not something I've read because I can remember everything I've read."

"Ah, Ms. Malfoy, there you are. Professor Dumbledore is looking for you. The Ministry representative is here," McGonagall said, as she found us.

"Bye, Hermione."

I followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. He was there with a man that I've seen at the Manor. I looked at the Headmaster to try to send him a signal that I knew this man but he wasn't paying attention.

"Ms. Malfoy, this is Mr. Oscarfield with the Ministry of Magic. He is here to talk to you about your allegations."

"It is the truth but I will not talk to him about it. I've seen him around the Manor. He's probably on Father's pay-role."

I left his office and headed outside. I walked down to the lake and leaned up against a tree. I stared out at the lake and saw the squid pop out of the water. I stayed there until it got dark. I walked past the Great Hall and up the large staircase.

"Mary Druella Malfoy!"

I spun around on the top of the staircase. Father was standing at the bottom with Draco. They both had their wands out and pointed at me.

"You're coming home right now."

"No. I like it here."

"You know what I will do."

"I'm sick of being treated like a house elf. I am your daughter not a servant. You've kept me from doing magic all my life and now I'm doing it," I yelled.

We were gathering an audience. Students were coming out from wherever they were to watch us.

"Mary, this is not the place for us to discuss this. You are coming home right now," Father said, pointing his wand higher.

"Just forget I even exist!" I screamed, clenching my fists at my sides.

Father and Draco stumbled for a second and then looked at each other.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, lowering at his wand.

"I'm not sure."

"Ah, Lucius. I have to apologize. I wrote the wrong date in the letter that I sent you. I actually wanted to discuss school matters with you tomorrow, not tonight," Dumbledore said.

"Then I'll be going."

I watched as Father left and Draco headed off down a hallway. I looked at Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"Did I just do what I think I did?"

"Yes. Severus, Floo over to Malfoy Manor and let Narcissa know what happened. For all of you students, no one mentions Mary Malfoy to her brother. He will not remember her either way but it is to avoid any confusion."

"Sir, I would prefer it if I wasn't considered a Malfoy. I'd like to be considered a Black, after my mother."

"Mary Black. That has a nice ring to it," Dumbledore said, before leaving.

My life changed dramatically after I obliviated any memory of me from Lucius' and Draco's minds. Snape taught me how to control my magic and even worked with me to get my Potions up to par. When I was finally sorted, I was put into Ravenclaw and flourished there. I made many friends including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I actually had to turn my brother down when he asked me out. It was like an inside joke to everyone in the school that Draco wasn't in on.

Mary Malfoy did die like Lucius had everyone to believe. Although, it was 15 years after the fact.


End file.
